Reviving the Uchiha clan
by Middernight
Summary: MPREG and SasuNaru.My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't many things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Yaoi, MPREG, some swearing bla bla bla etc. And by the way they are older now. Sasuke is back in Konoha so they have changed clothes again. Means Naruto has a more good-looking outfit. Yay for being able to give him an makeover! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto was made up by GOD! No, just kidding, it was Masashi Kishimoto.**

**REVIVING THE UCHIHA CLAN**

Chapter 1 in which Naruto and Sasuke are having a nice time Knock, knock 

"Come in."

Tsunade answered with a dull voice, looking down at a report. She had been sitting here all morning and there was still a lot to do.

BAAM! 

The door was opened with such a force that papers flew everywhere. Tsunade looked surprised at the door where a certain furious blonde stood.

"TSUNADE SAMA!"

No, it was _not_ a boy.

"Ino? What…what's the matter?"

Tsunade stared dumbfounded at the angry female. She stormed forward and slammed her hands on the desk of the stunned Hokage.

"Konohamaru that brat has painted all over the cliff Hokage faces! With REAL paint this time!!"

Tsunade closed her eyes and pinched her nose bridge. She really didn't need this right now. She just wanted to finish and have a nice bath with good sake.

"That kid."

She mumbled and went to pick up the papers that had been flying onto the ground.

"Fetch his sensei."

Ino made a questioning face.

"Ebisu sensei?"

Tsunade stopped in her movement to take up another paper from the floor when she remembered who Konohamaru's sensei was.

"Uhm, go and get Iruka instead." 

Ino nodded in agreement to that solution.

"Right."

Then she ran towards the door, opened it and almost crashed into someone.

"Whoa! Watch it!" 

Tsunade looked up when she heard the voice at the door. At once Ino's voice was heard as she skidded through the halls.

"Watch it yourself! I'm in an hurry, Naruto!"

An even more certain person with blonde hair and blue eyes poked his head into the room but this person had whisker marks on his chins. He stepped into the room with a big scroll tied onto his back but now he let it down onto Tsunade's desk with a big _Bump. _Naruto was now an 18-year-old boy and had grown quite a bit. He was no longer a gennin but a jounin soon to become ANBU. Actually he had already earned that position but there was still a little more to do. Naruto had mostly black clothes with a little bit blue that matched his eyes and his forehead protector was now attached to his left arm. Yes, he had changed a little bit but his face was still the same with those remarkable eyes.

"Here is the scroll Tsunade baa-chan!"

Tsunade had just finished picking up the reports from the floor and sat down behind her desk while Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the door where Ino had bumped into him.

"Thank you Naruto."

Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Ne, why did Ino storm out like that?"

Tsunade checked the scroll.

"Oh, it was Konohamaru. He painted the faces of the Hokage's again."

"Konohamaru did…?"

Naruto got an absent look in his eyes and smiled softly and remembered the time he had done it. Naruto had told Konohamaru about it yesterday and the brown haired boy had said that he just _had _to do that too.

The fifth noticed the vessel's look.

"He's like a shadow clone of you just he won't disappear when you smack him."

Naruto turned his gaze upon her with his famous grin and put his hands behind his head.

"Is that so? Well, it must be cool for everyone. Then no one will be too sorry that I've grown up."

Tsunade sorted some papers while answering in a monotone voice.

"It's a real pain in the ass and you haven't matured at all." 

"Huh? Was it that supposed to mean?"

Naruto stopped grinning and gave her a slight suspicious look. The Hokage went on with the papers and answered without even glancing at him.

"It's supposed to mean that you still behave like a 12 year old."

"What?!"

Naruto pointed rude at her, his facial expression changed into an angry one.

"That's supposed to come from you when you are just covering up with some strange technique that you're actually an old grandma! You are just an old hag sitting in the Hokage's chair! Just you wait until I become an ANBU then you are going to shit your pants knowing that I'm one step closer of taking over your place!"

"I am NOT afraid that a fag like _you_ would take over my place and you are no ANBU yet so don't act so mighty stupid!"

"Who is stupid?!"

Naruto was rambling on under his curses while making wild movements with his hands yelling at her. Tsunade sighed.

"You are dismissed. Oh, by the way, "the hidden mist mission" was successful so they are back."

Naruto stopped his rambling and stopped dead in his movements to look at her wondering.

"Huh? They are back?"

Tsunade who was still sorting out the reports glanced at him knowingly with a smile that looked a bit like a smirk. It dawned for Naruto and his face shone up. He turned around and dashed through the door out from the Hokage's office.

The fifth smiled for herself while continuing doing her job.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto came running through the streets. The wind pulled at his clothes as he searched for someone. It had been one month since a small group of ninjas went for an A rank mission in hidden mist village. Naruto had been on another mission at that time so when he came back they were already gone and he wasn't needed. Of course Naruto had made a big deal out of it.

He passed the people walking on the streets who were either talking with some acquaints or were out shopping as he searched. He stopped here and then to look around more careful. His eyes were sparkling and his lips were curved up into a smile as he panted before he began to run again.

Then he saw him. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he felt the presence of the one he was searching for and he came into a halt. The boy was out of breath but didn't care as he spotted raven hair. The person had black clothes underneath the jounin west and a symbol on his back that was red and white. No one in this village had that symbol anymore. Only the one who had survived.

"SASUKE!!"

Uchiha Sasuke had barely time to look behind himself and widen his eyes in surprise before he was glomped by the blonde. Naruto let go of him almost immediately and grinned up at the raven. Sasuke was still taller.

"Man, what took you so long? I mean one month is a bit long!"

The glomp hadn't been enough to throw the Uchiha onto the ground; he was a jounin after all. He sighed at Naruto's greeting but his eyes were soft as he looked at the blonde.

"We had a difficult time tracking them and they were stronger than expected."

"You couldn't handle them? Laaaame."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto who once again had his hands behind his head.

"Says the one who wasn't even needed."

Naruto glared at the smirking pale.

"Well with me it wouldn't have taken a month!"

He retorted but the smirk was still playing on the other male's lips. At last Naruto rolled his eyes and irritated bent forward to give Sasuke a chaste peck on the cheek who accepted it and closed his eyes when the blonde's lips made a short contact with his pale skin.

"Welcome home." 

Naruto said. Correction, he growled. Even though they had been together for 3 years now they couldn't act like a normal couple. Lovey dovey? Almost.

Naruto was grinning again with his hands on his hips and stood looking up to Sasuke.

"You haven't eaten, right? I was heading to Ichiraku."

Sasuke shrugged. He was pretty sure that Naruto had been running around in the village searching for _him_, _not _for the Ichiraku because the ramen bar lay in the opposite direction. Naruto beamed him his fox grin and put his hands behind his head to walk next to the Uchiha to the ramen bar.

"So, how was the mission? How bad did they beat you up?"

Sasuke snorted and glanced at Naruto.

"They didn't beat me up usuratonkachi. It was the others from our team who weren't through fully prepared."

Naruto snickered.

"Yeah right. You are always prepared."

Sasuke was looking ahead of him again.

"As long as I have the seal I'll be fine."

Naruto stopped grinning when his lover mentioned the cursed seal and started glaring at the spot where he knew that Orochimaru's mark was planted. He had tried so many times to make Sasuke go to Tsunade and maybe get it fixed but the stupid Uchiha was as stubborn as ever. Naruto growled lowly to himself, still glaring daggers at the cursed seal when he felt a hand grabbing his arm and dragging him fast into an alley.

"Come."

Naruto couldn't even object before he found himself pinned against the wall of an house in the little lane, his hands held by Sasuke's on either side of him while the Uchiha was attacking his neck with his mouth. Naruto moaned at the contact and closed his eyes, bending his head to the side to give the raven better access to his neck. The Uchiha sucked, bit and kissed hungrily pressing himself against the shorter guy.

"mhNaruto…"

He moaned between his kisses. Said boy shuddered at hearing his name being said so deliciously.

"Sasuke…"

Saying the name seemed to have affect on the other boy for he was now letting go off the blondes hands and was groping Naruto's ass pushing their groins together. Naruto gasped.

"Sa…Sasu-kh-Teme! I-ah-won't do it here."

Sasuke groaned and continued sucking on the nape of the kyuubi boy's neck making sure to leave a big hickey there.

"Just a little…" 

He mumbled against the blonde's skin. Naruto breathed more heavily by now, a bit aroused off his lovers actions.

"Ngh…"

Sasuke finally let go off Naruto's now sore neck were he had left a big red spot to ravish the blonde's mouth. Naruto kissed fiercely back letting the Uchiha explore his mouth not missing one corner and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. This made it easier for his lover to grab his butt and lift Naruto's legs to the sides of the raven, still letting their tongues play with each other. Sasuke grinded his crotch against Naruto's entrance wishing to rip off the annoying pants that were in the way. It had been one month since they had done it and Sasuke was about to loose it when he heard Naruto moan passionately against his lips.

"God, Naruto I can't take it any more."

He deepened the kiss even more, speeding up his movements making Naruto widen his eyes and gasp.

"Ngh-Sasuke! Ah-I told you…mh…ah…t-teme!"

Naruto wanted to give in. Really. Sasuke rubbing himself against him was the sexiest thing ever and he loved him. BUT NOT HERE! Naruto hit Sasuke over the head.

"TEME! Only-argh-a little you said…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. That had hurt. Luckily, he had other ways of revenge. Violence is after all not an option.

"Dobe…"

He roared. He slowed his movements down but for that he rubbed harder against Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned. He was at the edge to give in. He wanted it as bad as Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes and slid his arms around the other boy, embracing him, digging his face into the nape of the raven's neck. Sasuke stopped his movements and just stood there with Naruto in his arms. It was almost as were he carrying a child. Sasuke sighed and put Naruto down on the ground again. He was still aroused but it slowly faded. Naruto still had his arms around Sasuke and smiled.

"Welcome home…"

He said but this time it wasn't annoyed or growling but soft and content. It was like that. Naruto would only say it like that when Sasuke had been away for a long time and when he truly was able to say it in that way without Sasuke snorting or calling him dobe. It was like a routine.

A/N.: YAY! First chapter of "reviving the Uchiha clan"! XD Ah, I like starting my Naruto stories with Tsunade. There isn't much that has to do with children in this chapter but the next will be. I just wanted to show you the relationship a little and how things are in this fan fiction. In chapter 2 you will get to know a bit more of what I am planning so I hope that you will stick to this story to read my solution to the Naruto-is-a-guy-can't-get-kids problem. Actually, I would agree with everyone who are saying that it just doesn't fit with boys getting pregnant so if it hadn't been for Sasuke saying in episode 4 "My goal is the reviving of my clan and killing a certain man" I wouldn't have written this. But Sasuke is very determined to make his dreams come true, which every one knows, so if Naruto wouldn't be able to bear children he probably had broken up with Naruto if they ever got together so that's why Naruto should have kids. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and it would be great if you would review. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 in which Naruto receives the news. _

Once again, Sasuke and Naruto were on the main street, heading for the Ichiraku. The tension seemed to have left and they chattered as they walked, mostly Naruto did.

"Haha! Yeah, and then-"

Suddenly a voice interrupted him.

"Watch out!" 

Sasuke reacted at once when a blue thing fast came flying against his face. He captured it with his hand and looked a bit surprised at the object. It was a…. ball? Soon three children who looked like they were around the age of 7 came running towards them. They finally reached the couple and caught their breath. The girl to the left began to speak between her pants.

"I'm…that ball is..."

Sasuke looked at her with his usual apathetic expression. The girl had brown hair in two pigtails and freckles on her nose.

"It's yours?"

She nodded. Obviously, she could speak normally now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I kicked it too hard."

"Here."

Sasuke threw nonchalantly the ball to her and she caught it. She smiled at him before she and the other 2 kids ran off.

"Thank you!"

She cried before disappearing in the crowd. Naruto sighed after a while.

"Well, it seems that girl had some power in her kicking-tebayo."

He chuckled lightly and began to walk towards the Ichiraku again, which was laying about 15 meters away by now.

"You coming Sasuke?"

Said person was still looking after the girl with a distant look in his eyes.

"Hn…"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at his lover before calling him again.

"Saaaasukee come on! I'm hungry."

Hesitating Sasuke drew his attention away from the little girl.

"Hai, hai…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Naruto dug into his food. As usual he had miso ramen and Sasuke who didn't really care what flavour he got, as long as it wasn't sweet, had taken the same.

"Thank you! It's so good! Like always! Ahahaha!"

Naruto praised Teuchi, the owner of the ramen bar, like always, and his daughter Ayame who was smiling at the vessel and his boyfriend. They were happy that they were regular costumers and you know whom you could blame.

The lovers had picked up from where they left before the ball incident and once again it was Naruto who was doing the most talking. He spoke about what had happened the recent month and stuff. Even though, Naruto liked talking it didn't mean Sasuke should be totally passive and right now his lover seemed to be very quiet which bothered him but he decided it was the best to shove it into the corner of his mind.

"But you know, the mission I had been too was pretty awesome too-tebayo!"

Sasuke took a sip from his ramen. While Naruto was at his third, Sasuke was still on his first and only. That would be pretty unusual for Naruto to be at only his third since it already was near evening. They had been sitting here for quite a while.

"What rank was it again? It wasn't an S was it?"

Naruto still smiled at Sasuke.

"Well no but almost!" 

The raven snorted lightly at that. He leaned with his upper arms against the counter and held his bowl in one hand looking slightly amused. Naruto went on.

"Hey, but it really was pretty close to an S mission and it helped me to come one step closer to become an ANBU! I tell ya', I'll be an ANBU in no time!"

He chuckled lightly and rubbed his hands against each other at the enlightening thought. He had worked hard through these years to achieve his goal. He wanted to become the Hokage and becoming ANBU brought him pretty damn close!

Sasuke looked with a dull face down into his miso ramen.

"Good for you…"

Those distant and cold words immediately made Naruto's mood fall. He slowly stopped grinning and those blue eyes didn't sparkle so much anymore as he looked down onto the ground.

"Oh uhm… yeah."

It just had slipped out of him. He had been all excited about becoming an ANBU that he had forgotten the fact that Sasuke wouldn't be able to.

It had been almost three years since Sasuke had returned to Konoha. Finally, with the help of Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, he had succeeded to take down Itachi and get his revenge. Later on, Naruto had found Sasuke and claimed that he would take Sasuke home. This time Sasuke didn't object too much. How the raven got rid of his comrades remains a mystery for us because Sasuke never mentioned any details about them to Naruto.

Through the years the ninjas of Konoha were able to defeat the most of the Akatsuki members. Although there are some left, they are shattered and too few to be able to do something as big as to kidnap the jinchirukis.

Things began to settle down in Konoha. It hadn't taken so long for the young Uchiha's fan girls to make a come back with their new slogan: "Sasuke is so mysterious and misunderstood." And his friends forgave him. Even though he once again was a part of Konoha, people didn't fully trust him and there were still people who held a grudge against him. Sasuke had betrayed the village once, so why wouldn't he do it again? Naruto had begged Sasuke many times to try and find a way to get rid of Orochimaru's curse but the remaining Uchiha refused. It gave him power and he still needed it. These were the reasons why he never would be able to become an ANBU. Being ANBU means, you are working directly under the Kage and Konoha couldn't take that risqué. It was possible Sasuke would use the insider information against the village hidden in the leafs.

Naruto tried to cheer Sasuke up. He looked at Sasuke and flashed his cute smile.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! When I become Hokage, you will become ANBU! Kay'? I trust you! Dattebayo!!"

Naruto began slurping on his ramen again (Viva ramen!) while Sasuke remained silent. Then…

"I don't really care."

Naruto stopped eating for a moment to look confused at his lover.

"Huh?"

The raven turned around so that his elbows were leaning against the counter and he was looking outside. Naruto turned his head away from his precious ramen.

"You don't?"

Sasuke shook gently his head before answering.

"No. The only thing I care about is to fulfill my goals."

Naruto blinked once, twice.

"Eh?"

He didn't get it. The blonde gave Teuchi a questionably look who responded the look with a shrug with his shoulders, making Naruto turn his attention to Sasuke again.

"What do you mean? You already killed Itachi."

The taller teen glanced at the confused ninja before looking at the street again. As he spoke, there was a bit of happiness in his voice.

"Yes. Told you I wouldn't leave it as just a dream."

Naruto remained silent; one eyebrow raised, and decided to look what Sasuke was regarding. There was nothing special on the street. There were a few people who were passing by and the only thing Sasuke could be looking at were a mother with her two children. She was carrying a little girl on her arm that was sucking her thumb and looked down on what appeared to be the girl's brother. The mother was talking to her son who was crouched down and observed a snail.

Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke was looking at them so intensive. The kyuubi boy

looked from the little family back to Sasuke, from Sasuke to the little family and so on.

"Hmmm?"

At last he gave up.

"Oy, teme. What did you mean by-"

He went silent. There was something in the back of his mind… something important. Naruto just couldn't figure out what it was. He vaguely recalled something from when they were younger. The memory of when they had newly been assigned to be team 7. Now Naruto remembered Kakashi's questions, Sakura's and his answers and… Sasuke's answer…

Naruto clearly remembered how Sasuke had been sitting there with his hands folded and his elbows resting on his knees so that his hands covered his mouth while he had spoken.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't many things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man.

Naruto was silent. Totally silent. The raven glanced at the apathetic blonde before turning around to his ramen and drinking up the last of the soup. Twitch. Ah, the first reaction. Naruto's left eye was twitching and so was his right corner of his mouth.

The revival of my clan….

At last, the mother on the street was able to get her son to come with her, wherever they were going. She seemed to be pregnant too.

Naruto was very disturbed. I repeat: Very disturbed.

"Re…Revive your… don't tell me…You are kidding me right?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, for the first time in his life hoping the bastard would call him dobe or usuratonkachi but nothing came. Sasuke just sat there, holding his empty bowl glancing at Naruto. The blonde's eyebrows knitted angrily together.

"You are saying you are going to find someone to…" 

This time it was Sasuke who knitted his eyebrows together, but he did it out of disgust. Finding someone else than Naruto? No way in hell!

Things began to clear up. The boy began to put two and two together. Sasuke wanted to revive his clan but didn't want to break up for a women. The raven had to be shitting him.

"You don't mean me to…"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, looking ever so casual. Naruto would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so ridiculously grave. The Uchiha he knew wouldn't joke around about things that had to do with his dreams. Once again, Naruto's left eye and right corner of his mouth began to twitch and his lips were curved into a slightly disgusted fake smile.

"No way in hell…NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

Ah, there it had come. Our little Sasuke had been waiting for his dobe's outburst. Naruto was on his feet, rage in his face, making wild gestures with hands while yelling.

"Are you insane?! If this is a joke then it isn't a very funny one! You bastard! You perverted bastard!"

Perverted bastard? Sasuke didn't like that one. He took a sip from his water, waiting for Naruto to cease his yelling. Sure, he was a bastard; Sasuke couldn't deny that, but a perverted?

… No, wait. He was perverted. He rubbed his right ear. Naruto sure could yell.

"Chill out. It's not the end of the world."

The blonde gritted his teeth at his lover's statement. How could Sasuke speak about it like it was nothing?

"Well, let's see about that! Or no! Let's not! Ngh! How do you think it would work anyway?! If you haven't noticed, I'M A FRIGGIN MALE! DATTEBAYO!"

Sasuke took a little sip from his water again before explaining.

"Just use your sexy no juutsu form. With the chakra of the kyuubi, you should be able to get pregnant. Neji and Hinata could, with their byakugan, check on you once in a while to see that everything is going well and there you go."

It was silent. Naruto had a blank expression on his face. Teuchi and Ayame were also quiet. They found it the best, not to disturb and they were pretty shocked by it all themselves.

Naruto broke the silence. Something about Sasuke's way to speak and how fast he had been to answer was bothering him.

"You… how long have you been planning this?"

Sasuke didn't answer but drank a little more of his water so Naruto decided to guess.

"A week?"

No answer.

"A month?"

Naruto kept asking when he wouldn't receive an answer.

"6 monthes? A year? 2 years? Holy crap! Ever since we got together?!"

Finally the Uchiha would answer after seeing the shocked face of his lover.

"If I hadn't thought of a way, I wouldn't have dated you in the first place."

The Uchiha turned himself fully towards Naruto now, looking slightly disturbed.

"You can't just make me forget about my ambitions, dobe."

Naruto bit his tongue, wrinkled his nose slightly and stepped a step back.

"Ngh. Well I'm not doing it!! FORGET IT!!"

Naruto panted slightly after his outburst. He glared at the other male and his cheeks were flushed.

"And by the way, why do you think kyuubi would ever cooperate?"

"I just have to talk to him." 

Sasuke pointed against his eyes. That's right, his sharingan made it possible for him to speak to the kyuubi. Naruto burst out again.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

The boy stomped fuming away. People who saw the blonde stepped out of his way and Teuchi and Ayame stared after him. But Sasuke didn't run after him. He drank up the last of his water before standing up and fishing out money from his pocket.

"Well, I guess I'll get going too."

The ramen bar owner accepted the money and whispered a : "Come again" when Sasuke turned around and began to walk home with his hands in his pockets. The Ichiraku employers were the first to know about the plan. This had truly been an… interesting day…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This night Sasuke was supposed to sleep on the couch. That was what Naruto wanted, but since they lived at Sasuke's place and because the raven wasn't one to submit, it didn't turn out that way.

"No! I insist on you sleeping on the couch!"

Actually, Naruto wasn't one to submit either.

"Dobe, it's my house, my rules."

"I live here too and I also pay rent!….eventually…AH! Who cares! Who knows what sick plans you have!"

They were currently sitting on each side of the Uchiha queen sized bed and were supposed to go to sleep.

"I don't even pay rents. It's my property. Give it up."

The raven lie down and put the blankets over him. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Well then _I_ go sleep on the couch."

Naruto wired his blanket around himself, stood up, snorted and left the room with his nose in the air. Sasuke sighed; stupid Naruto; and lie on his side. The mansion was quiet. You could only hear the crickets play their songs and the clock on the wall ticking.

Tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick…

Naruto had softly been snoring away for a while now after freeing himself of his suspicions. Sasuke was asleep now too, right? It wouldn't be dangerous to sleep for Naruto.

The Uchiha wasn't asleep. He had only rested his eyes but now he opened them. It was time.

The raven quietly rose to stand up before he gracefully walked over the floor not making a sound and opened the door to the living room. There, on the couch was Naruto sprawled all over, still snoring peacefully and drooling. The Uchiha stood in front of his prey and kneed down in front of Naruto. Softly he poked Naruto's forehead and continued doing so until Naruto stirred.

"Naruto." 

Red eyes hungrily waited for blue ones to meet them. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes a bit. He was drowsy, in fact, half asleep. Well, that was the plan. As soon as Naruto glanced into the sharingan, he was caught.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Light. The raven found himself standing in a room that looked like a prison. On each side of huge bars burned fire and gave light to the room with no windows. Around him it was pitch black but it didn't bother the visitor. Suddenly a hoarse, mighty voice filled the room.

"Oho, what do we have here? If it isn't the Uchiha. Long time no see."

Two giant, red eyes stared from behind the bars at Sasuke but it didn't have much effect on the raven. He spoke calmly and seriously like always.

"I have come to make a deal with you. I believe you already know what I'm here for."

A grin appeared out if the darkness and joined the pair of eyes.

"Indeed I do."

The kyuubi chuckled amused.

"You have some wild fantasies, boy. Never leave me cold. Though, what makes you think I would help you?"

Sasuke hesitated not and spoke with determined voice.

"Lend Naruto your chakra for 9 months, if you do so, you also will have an heir and…"

The Uchiha smirked.

"Isn't it boring being incapable of doing something?"

The kyuubi still smirked. In his eyes the fire was reflected, his thoughtfulness and greediness. At last, the smirk widened and he chuckled through his words.

"You Uchihas truly aren't dumb. What a child it would be. The sharingan eyes and some of my powers to add." 

Sasuke looked at the monster, his expectations high.

"So we have a deal?"

The kyuubi's eyes glistened smug.

"We do."

He began to chuckle again and his laugh came back with the echo. He felt more alive than he had felt since a long time at the thought.

"You humans truly are amusing." 

Then, unexpected a bittersweet voice interrupted the two who just had been so content about their plan.

"Oh, are you enjoying yourselves?"

Kyuubi immediately stopped his laughing and both he and the Uchiha turned their heads to find a very pissed off Naruto. They didn't smirk anymore. Naruto stood there looking at them with crossed arms and an irritated smirk on his face while tapping his foot. Naruto tapped his foot one last time before the smirk was gone and he stood there looking very dangerously close to losing it. His eyebrows knitted together and he glared a death glare at the caught off surprise raven.

"Sasuke."

Naruto's voice sounded murderously.

"GET OUT!!"

Startled, the raven jumped slightly and found himself sitting on the floor of his house again. He blinked taken aback before he realized that Naruto stood in front of him, looking as pissed as he had been inside the prison of the nine tailed. He took a deep breath before he began to direct kicks and punches against the Uchiha who dodged them.

"You bastard! Sicko! Perverted creep!"

One last kick at the Uchiha and he fled to the bedroom. Naruto turned around one more time in the doorway and shouted

"Come in here and DIE!"

The he slammed the door, locking it.

Sasuke's plan had been successful. Naruto wouldn't have let him talk to the kyuubi after revealing the plan and having Naruto being half asleep had given him enough time. It all turned out well beside the fact that Sasuke slept that night on the couch.

A./N.: Dude, another chapter:O It took me forever to write this! I think I would have released this earlier but I was in Germany for five days and unable to write something because of the lack of computer. (Wahaha! Lack of computer! hits myself ) Anyway, I really wanted to have Teuchi and Ayame there when they ate ramen. It really bugs me that there are fan fictions where Sasuke and Naruto can talk about really fucked up stuff or even make out and have sex at the Ichiraku. Some of those are great but I am always thinking "Where the heck did Ayame and Teuchi go?" and "Can't trespassing people see or hear them?"

But never mind, in this chapter there was no smut but in my opinion, smut isn't really necessary for a good story. I have a plot and I want to write about their relationship and make it interesting for you to read. Smut is only a bonus. I wrote this because someone on livejournal wrote about this topic about SasuNaru sex in fan fiction and I totally agree with that person that when you write only about sex in a fan fiction then it gives you no real feeling. SASUNARU IS LOVE! XD By the way, I don't care how old this story may get, I ALWAYS love reviews. I read each one of them and it's those which are keeping me writing. Also, I answer the comments if I find them interesting, funny or if there's a question involved but all reviews are welcomed, short or long.

And about Naruto saying –tebayo or dattebayo: Well, sometimes I will write it and sometimes not. I want to know if you like it or not so please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Forgot to tell you that this fan fiction might contain spoilers. **

Chapter 3 in which Naruto does some serious thinking.

_Bee-bip! Bee-bip! Bee-bip! Bee-bip! _

Moaning. Movement in bed. Away from sound. Under the covers.

_Bee-bip! Bee-bip! Bee-bip! Bee-bip!_

No escape.

_**BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!**_

_**Bang!**_

Accepting his fate, Naruto sat up in his bed after almost destroying his alarm clock and yawned. Drowsy, he pulled off his night-hat and scratched his head, his mind slowly catching up. One last glance at the clock and he stood up and stretched his arms, almost purring, feeling how he slowly woke up for real. Right, lets go!

Fully dressed, Naruto opened the bedroom door and finally entered the living room. There he stopped. He stood in front of the couch, his gaze had fallen upon the raven-haired lying on it. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, looking as stunning as ever. He always slept through the mornings after missions out of tiredness, though, his exhaustions usually also came from some certain actions between him and his kitsune the night before but this time there hadn't been anything. They had just fought. Naruto looked calmly down at his lover before he crouched down before Sasuke with an irritated expression to take a closer look.

_How can he sleep so calm after that fight?_

"…"

_I'm going to poke him._

Naruto poked him in the side but the only reaction from the raven was to grunt slightly. Disturbed, Naruto rose from his position, not content with his little attempt for revenge. Well, what should he do? Waking him was not an option for the current situation.

The kyuubi vessel stared silent down at his lover for quite a while until the time set him under pressure and he made his way to the kitchen to grab a bite.

A few minutes later, Naruto was hastily locking the door with some bread in his mouth. He had to hurry now if he wanted to make it in time. He hadn't even been able to make some ramen!

As soon as the lock said 'click' he turned around and fast made his way in the morning towards the training grounds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Today it was a cloudy day, giving the wind a mild temperature. All the other days, the sun had been shining merciless so it was a nice change.

A pale boy with black hair sat by a tree pole in the training grounds, reading his new book.

"Oi!"

He looked up and saw a blonde boy run towards him.

"Sorry I'm late Sai."

Naruto finally stopped in front of his teammate and scratched apologizing the back of his head. Sai smiled up to him.

"It's ok, Naruto kun. I had this book I could read."

Naruto looked at the book questionably. It looked awfully familiar…

"ACK!"

The boy stood and pointed rude at the book.

"Hm? What is wrong?"

"Isn't that Kakashi sensei's book?!"

He took a closer look.

"Holy crap, it is! Why are you reading that?!"

Sai looked a bit baffled.

"Well, he said it would help me understand a bit more about how society works."

"But you already know how it all works!"

It was true. Sai had become so much better. He had started feeling again and had made friends. Sometimes he still fake smiled but it was rare nowadays.

"Well, I'm better than I once was but it doesn't harm to know more. This book contains information that seems to be useful. The most things are totally new to me."

Naruto sighed.

"That is because it's all made up. Reality isn't really supposed to work like that."

"But-"

"Aww, just forget it. Let's train already."

And so they did. Sai was an ANBU already so it was good to spar with him. They used real attacks against each other that were dangerous like Naruto's old form of Rasengan but he avoided to hit Sai with it for real and the raven used some of his strong attacks too, of course avoiding the blonde.

"Now you are going down! RASENGAN!!"

He had the attack already in his hand, the chakra on his palm and was directing it towards Sai when he felt something on his head. Something heavy.

"Yo."

Naruto fell and the Rasengan went into the ground, making a big hole. The blonde lay on the ground in front of the hole, head in the dirt and muttering curses.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto snapped and forced his head up from the ground.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI! GET OFF MY HEAD!"

Kakashi complied with a smile.

"Ma. That's no way to treat your elders."

The blonde got up from his position with pain.

"Curses, that hurts."

Sai approached them.

"Ah, Kakashi."

"Yo!"

Kakashi greeted Sai with a wave off his hand.

"Yeah, of course! You can say hi to him without jumping onto his head."

Naruto muttered and dusted his clothes off. Kakashi smiled at him but then his features darkened.

"It doesn't matter right now. The Hokage wishes to speak you two. It's serious."

Naruto and Sai gave him wondering looks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Naruto!"

The one who had been called out too turned his attention away from the person he had talked too.

"Huh? Sakura chan?"

Sakura waved to him with a smile as she came walking towards Naruto and Sai who had reached the Hokage's door by now, accompanied by… Sasuke. The raven walked calmly beside the pink haired with his hands in his pockets, looking nonchalant as ever though when he saw Sai, his expression turned into a scold.

"Were you two sparring?"

The girl asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head, covering his annoyance at Sasuke's behaviour. It didn't seem as though Sasuke wanted to accept Sai and Naruto had a few theories why, but after 3 years, the Uchiha should have gotten over his issues with the other raven.

"Uhuh. We were but Kakashi summoned us to the Hokage's office."

Sakura nodded.

"I see. Well, I happened to bump into Sasuke and we were hanging around a bit when Shizune told us to go to Tsunade sama."

She smiled at Sasuke and continued talking.

"It was a pleasant surprise to meet Sasuke kun. I didn't know he was in town."

Sasuke turned his gaze away from Sai and 'hn'ed as an answer as he stubbornly looked away. Sakura giggled.

"Oi!"

A voice interrupted. The 4 persons realized that the door to the Hokage had been opened and the one leaning with his arm against the doorframe, with that bored expression on his face was of course…

"Shikamaru?"

Naruto blinked surprised.

"Were you also summoned?" 

Shikamaru looked annoyed and bored at the same time… like always, when he answered.

"Yeah, are you planning on standing there all day or are you coming?"

This made them remember why they were standing there and they hurried in into the fifth's office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

To Naruto and Sakura's surprised there were quite a few assembled. If Sasuke and Sai were surprised you'd never know for they always wore the same expressions… for the most. Many people in the room were familiar with Naruto and co. but some were total strangers. There were still some more people entering but after some minutes it looked as though everyone was gathered and then the Hokage herself made her appearance. The chattering among the big group died out as she sat down behind her desk with a grave face.

"Is everyone here?"

Shizune looked through some papers.

"…I think so… Only-"

There was a poof and Kakashi appeared with another person.

"Alright, now everyone is here."

Shizune finished.

Tsunade folded her hands and rested her chin on them, looking grave.

"Then I guess I can begin."

All eyes were on her, everyone waiting for her to begin. After some silence, where you could have heard a needle falling to the ground, she finally told them.

"Some people have spotted one of the remained member of Akatsuki in the land of fire."

Gasping was heard and at once worried murmur filled the room. Almost everyone spoke with the persons next to him or her, with only a few exceptions. Team Kakashi, were the people who were among the silent persons. Naruto had for a second widened his eyes before he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, glaring at the memory of Akatsuki. Sakura noticed this and also she became angry as hate bubbled up inside of her. A darker aura surrounded Sasuke and his eyes darkened while Sai didn't show emotion at all.

Someone called out for Tsunade.

"Are you sure it was them? It could have been a gen-juutsu prank."

It was pretty silent again as Tsunade answered.

"No, there is no mistake. The ones who saw the former member of Akatsuki are talented ninjas and have met this person before and they could tell it was not a gen-juutsu."

People began talking again, more worried than ever but Tsunade wouldn't let them.

"Listen!"

She interrupted in a load voice, slamming her hands into her desk and stood up. Everyone complied at once and turned their attention towards her again.

"They are not as big of a threat as they once were since they are only a few and scattered but they are still skilled and that they are showing themselves so easily after three years must mean that they are planning something but nothing is certain. I've summoned you here because all of you have had something to do with the Akatsuki. It might be that they are trying to get revenge and it would be wise to be careful. It also may be that you will have future missions that will have something to do with these guys so be prepared. Any questions?"

A brown haired guy with white/grey eyes raised his hand slightly.

"Who was the one they saw?"

Tsunade answered the Hyuuga.

"The one with blonde hair."

Some in the room seemed to know whom she was talking about as the talking started again. Naruto clenched his fists tighter…

_The bastard who killed Gaara!_

"But we are not just gonna sit here, are we?!"

The attention was his now. He glared at Tsunade.

"No, we aren't. But we won't do anything too risqué so the only thing that would be correct now would be to search for them so that we will know where they are exactly."

Naruto took a step forward and pointed at himself.

"Let me do it! I want to search for them!"

"No."

Naruto blinked before looking at the raven.

"What?"

Sasuke didn't acknowledge Naruto but looked at Tsunade with crossed arms.

"He won't be going."

Tsunade scratched her head, wondering what was going on. Sasuke didn't seem like the one holding Naruto back from missions. Some other people also looked confused.

"What?!"

Naruto screamed again and turned to Sasuke.

"Why?! Goddamn, are you still trying to boss me around?! Well, screw you!!"

The Hokage had a feeling that the words had a deeper meaning but didn't push the matter further. Maybe later.

"In fact, I was thinking of sending team Kakashi because you, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi have met this guy before; if I'm correct, and Sakura would be coming automatically but because you only recently came back from the other mission, Sasuke, I will grant your wish but only for a while. Until it's your turn, someone else is going to see if they can get more information so…"

Naruto didn't listen to her anymore. He growled mentally and glared daggers at Sasuke who looked perfectly calm now. Soon after that they all were dismissed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_He doesn't care. He doesn't give a fck about me._

Naruto glared at the back of his lover as he followed him out of the door.

"Hey, bastard. Where do you think you are going? The exit is the other way."

He asked as he noticed that Sasuke was going left instead of right. The answer came simple and nonchalant.

"Library."

Naruto looked pissed again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Sai's smiling face.

"I'll be going Naruto."

"Yeah…"

Was the muttered response and Sai left with a poof. The ones who had been informed about Akatsuki came now out of the office, walking past Naruto who looked after Sasuke with a sour expression.

"Naruto, let's take a walk."

"Huh?"

Sakura stood behind him; next to her stood Lee, giving him a weak smile of comfort. He gave the direction Sasuke had walked a last glance.

"Uh, yeah. Right."

"I'll see you later then."

Lee said to Sakura, giving her a light peck on the cheek. She blushed pretty and nodded. Her affections toward Sasuke had ceased and she had started dating Lee. As the kunoichi had gotten closer to him she had come to have feelings for him, despite of his looks. (Though, she had vowed that she would make a makeover on him.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto and Sakura walked down the road. There weren't many people outside anymore for they all had hurried home because it looked as though it would rain very soon. They were silent at first before Sakura tried too cheer him up a bit so she spoke of random things and she even shared a story in her past where she had totally embarrassed herself in front of her relatives.

"Stop laughing! It was really embarrassing! My whole family was present!"

But she laughed herself. They were walking on the bridge where they always had met up with Kakashi and fell silent. It was a comfortable silence so they didn't bother talking for a while as they enjoyed the cool breeze while leaning on the railing. Both smiled lightly, caught in memories.

"This…"

Naruto's words were almost a whisper.

"… is kinda nostalgic…"

"Mmm…"

The girl with cherry-blossom coloured hair nodded distantly and glanced at Naruto. Suddenly he didn't seem so contend anymore. He looked worried and somehow mentally older. There was just something in his eyes. Once again Sakura looked at the water.

"Sasuke's mission must have been exciting. It seemed pretty dangerous. It's a pity he wouldn't tell me so much about it."

Naruto didn't reply to that so Sakura went on, a wider smile on her lips as she looked at her friend, leaning her head on one hand.

"But how could I have been asking anything between his constant questions about how you had been doing."

This made Naruto blink and he looked at her like a confused 4year old.

"Yup, like always he wanted to know how you had been but this time he was unusually persistent."

She suddenly rose from her position and stretched.

"Don't you dare believe that I have forgiven you for taking him though."

She said with a grin directed to him. She then looked up at the sky.

"Oh, it will start raining anytime now. I gotta go. Lee is already waiting for me." 

She began walking away with a smile and they waved goodbye.

"You should also go home if you don't want to get soaked."

Then she hurried away. Naruto smiled as he waved one last time. Then, his smile slowly faded away. He turned to lean on the railing, his head leaning on top of his crossed arms, wearing a impassive expression.

So Sasuke did care… Naruto felt so lost. On one side he was so happy and on the other so utterly sad which left him confused but what almost made him go nuts was him being so unbelievable frustrated. Naruto knitted his eyebrows and buried his face into his arms. Stupid Sasuke.

"teme…"

He muttered.

Going home… He felt anxious thinking about doing so.

_Jeez, I feel like a chick that is supposed to go home for her wedding night._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drip.

He suddenly felt something wet on the back of his neck. Looking up, a droplet fell on his nose and more followed it. Soon the rain came pouring down leaving a very wet Naruto still leaning against the railing of the bridge.

This… He looked up into the sky, blinking here and again due to the water that fell into his eyes and was reminded of what people used to say: If it rains on your wedding day, you will be blessed with many children. It wasn't his wedding day and he probably wouldn't ever marry. Sasuke and him wouldn't need that because they would always stay together. These thoughts made something in him click. At first he had been so angry with Sasuke for being so ridiculous and frustrated that he even would suggest something like children but now he was scared. Downright scared. He stared down into the water, which was disturbed by the rain, and a memory crossed him; one of a smirking Sasuke. Are you hurt? Scaredycat? 

It felt as though something clenched inside his stomach. He wrinkled his nose and knitted his eyebrows for a second before letting go off the railing and turn on his heel. Walking home was very wet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deep, black eyes looked annoyed into light blue, determined ones.

"Gone swimming in the lake, usuratonkachi?"

Sasuke asked after a while. The blonde hadn't thought that he had been on the bridge for such along time but night had already fallen and the rain had stopped on Naruto's way home.

At once came the angry reply which was accompanied by the blondes usual body language when was angry. This time, he fluttered with his arms like a chicken.

"YOU BASTARD!! How DARE you speak to me that way?!"

Sasuke rubbed his ear dismissively after the load screaming.

"Whatever."

The Uchiha turned and began to walk away, but not without tossing a towel into Naruto's face.

"Just remember to dry yourself before you come in."

"This isn't over!"

Naruto shouted after him before actually beginning to dry himself.

"And you're the one trying to convince me for…Pfeh! Period."

Naruto muttered but Sasuke had heard him. That was the reason Sasuke stopped to quirk an eyebrow at Naruto's direction. Naruto had stopped in his actions and looked down onto the ground with the towel on his hair. The blonde asked him the question he had longed to ask.

"Why now?"

"Why not?"

Naruto flashed him a glare. How could the bastard still look so impassive?!

"Akatsuki is planning something! Didn't you hear Tsunade baa-chan?! Also, we're only 18!"

Sasuke looked annoyed at him, now facing Naruto with crossed arms.

"When else? There will always be something dangerous. We're ninjas, and that means that we will always live in danger."

Naruto still glared at him, which made him receive the same amount affection in Sasuke's eyes.

"And it's not like I'm planning on having a little family. This is to restore my clan so I have to start early, dobe."

Naruto backed slowly away as Sasuke approached him.

"Besides."

Sasuke started again.

"Do you remember what happened to Kurenai and Asuma?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks. Strong, pale arms wrapped around him and drew him close to a firm chest while soft lips planted gentle kisses on his neck. A shudder ran down Naruto's spine but he kept from moaning and looked down onto the floor.

"What? Are you saying you will die?"

Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's skin, waiting before answering.

"Everyone will one day… but you can never be sure when."

Kurenai's and Asuma's child had never been born if they had waited a bit longer. In the present Kurenai was doing just fine with her kid and she was so happy she had it.

Naruto embraced Sasuke and gave him better access to his neck.

The child was Kurenai's greatest memory of her big love who had been murdered of a member of the Akatsuki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pant.

Fingers dug themselves desperately into pale skin. The same pale skin that was Sasuke's. The Uchiha was "devouring" his kitsune. After a long, torturous teasing with fingers, kisses and words he gave the future Hokage all he had.

"Ah! Ah. Ngh!"

But seeing Naruto in this stance of helplessness, drowning in a sea of pleasure and lust made him feel overcome by a strange feeling.

"Oh! Ah… mmh…"

When they were intimate like this, when he saw and heard Naruto, he wanted to give everything he had and take everything Naruto had. He wanted to be closer, so much closer. Sasuke bent down, his heart throbbing fast and load. It almost hurt being so close and yet being in need of being so much closer. He licked Naruto's lips before entering and feeling every corner, exploring every inch of the blonde's mouth. A wet and mind blowing kiss until the one beneath couldn't hold on and forced his head onto the side with closed eyes, gasping for air. The neck was exposed and Sasuke attacked it without a second thought. Closer. He needed to be closer.

_Closer._

His thrusts into his lover were hard and merciless yet not only that…. His arms wrapped around Naruto's waist like an embracement, head nuzzled in the nape of his Naruto's neck. It was so warm. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's thrusts became faster than they already were.

"Whoa! Ah! Argh! Ngh…"

_More._

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a desperate manner. The feelings were overwhelming. He motioned his hips against Sasuke's movements to be able to feel more of Sasuke. It was so intense. Their bodies couldn't be any closer.

"S-Sa-Ngh! Sasuke!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second as he heard his name and felt warm liquid over his stomach and with a deep, deep thrust he climaxed too. Their souls couldn't be any closer.

Sasuke collapsed onto his lover. Not bothering pulling out just yet and panted. It was warm. The Uchiha leaned one last time with great effort on his shaky arms to look into his lover's exhausted and unbelievable blue eyes, _his _lover.

"N-."

Sasuke tried to say between his pants.

"N…Naruto."

He then leaned down and planted a soft and sweet kiss on his lowers lips. There were butterflies in his stomach. Then he once again collapsed on top of his lover and felt like the most contend person ever. The most contend person in the whole world.

_**A./N.: Yay! I updated a new chapter. Wow, I thought I had it all figured out how to write this chapter but then I totally changed my mind on what should be written here. It took me so good damn long to come up with a plot for this chapter. I have an idea of what will happen in this fan fiction but I think that this will be harder than I thought. Sometimes I have to ask you my dear readers for help. This time I need help for two things!**_

_**Which and how many Akatsuki members should be alive?**__** (You cannot vote for Itachi since Sasuke killed him; nor Kisame because Suigetsu killed him for Kisame's sword and not the leader because he would have come with new members at once.)**_

_**Which side pairings would you like?**__** SasuNaru is obvious and I think that Lee deserves his dream girl. I don't want too many yaoi pairings because then Konoha wouldn't be called village, hidden in the leaves but village, hidden by all the yaoi. Think that the girls also need guys. TT I'll accept one more yaoi-pairing. Maximum two so please say what kind of pairings you'd like.(Not only yaoi but also straight pairings.)**_

_**Good. That said, I have to inform you that I sadly will not be able to update for the whole summer! I'm sorry but I'm on holiday then and travelling to Germany so I won't be able to write anything. I hope you will stick to this story anyway because I'll update in autumn for sure! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 in which Naruto understands the girls A LOT better 

Sakura knocked on the door to the girls toilet, a frown gracing her face.

"N…Naruto? Are you alright?"

A painful, powerless moan was heard from inside. Her green eyes locked with Sasuke's dark ones, both being worried about their team mate.

"Naruto…?"

She tried again.

"oh my god…I-I think I'm gonna puke."

They heard how he moved inside of the cabin or rather _she_.

"Are you feeling ill?"

She asked. Again there was a moan that seemed to come from… the ground

"Hey, are you lying on the floor?"

"I see black spots moving before my eyes."

Now, you might wonder what is happening. It has to do with the thing that Sasuke and Naruto needed to test something very important.

A month ago 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remember where we left last time? Well, this is the morning after that nice little night they shared and we find Sasuke sleeping in the bed alone.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as sunlight hit his face. He turned and looked at the alarm clock. 7:25. That wasn't so late. He groaned slightly and put himself back into the covers to close his eyes in hopes to return to his dreamworld. Hid mind was already clouded as he vagualy wondered what could have woken him up as his nose picked up a scent. It smelled burnt. Awfully burnt. Suddenly he wasn't so tired. His eyes flipped open at once and he threw himself out of bed towards the door, pulling the covers with him. In the doorway he untangled his right foot from it and in the blink of an eye he was in the kitchen to get a picture of what was going on. In the room he saw the oven on fire and a fast asleep Naruto who was sitting by the table with his upperbody laying on a pile of books. Sasuke hurried to the burning object and hit Naruto hard on his head as he passed the blond who woke up with a jump.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"Usuratonkachi!! Trying to burn down the house or something?! How stupid can you possibly get?!"

While Sasuke was yelling he already was putting out the fire by putting a saucepan ontop of the fire which was enough to put it out. Luckily, it wasn't a big fire. Sasuke had gotten there in time so it hadn't been able to spread. Seeing, as though through blurry glass, that Sasuke had it under control, Naruto dizzily rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat there looking at the angry raven.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean ta…"

He yawned loadly which furied Sasuke even more as he stood there checking if the fire indeed was extinguished by slowly removing the saucepan. There was a cloud of smoke and Sasuke fast opened the window. Naruto still sat there tired and observed it all. The Uchiha gritted his teeth while he tried to make it clean with a dishrag. It was all the blonde's fault and he just sat there comfortable as if it didn't have anything to do with him!

"I can't _believe_ you were able to do this! Don't you know better than _not _tofall asleep while cooking?!"

"Dude, chill. I didn't sleep well so I was exhausted and besides, it's not like the end of the world."

The vessel lazily rubbed his neck, eyes half closed. It was obvious he didn't care all that much.

"No, but it might have become the end of the house, you idiot! Or at least of the kitchen!"

Sasuke snapped. He threw the rag on the counter and snatched one of the books from the pile that lay before Naruto before the blond could protest.

"What were your reading anyway?"

As Sasuke's annoyed eyes looked at the pages before him they widened, his furrowed eyebrows raised and his face showed a stunned expression at what he had before him. His mouth opened just a tiny bit. Of all things to expect this... well, not expected. It was the anatomy of a woman. Every detail shown and described.

"Well…"

Naruto said after an awkward moment of silence, scratching his neck. Sasuke's shocked eyes turned to look at the rest of the books which all were matching the one he held in his hand. Then he finally looked at the blond.

"I guess this means I officially accepted."

Naruto finished his sentence looking out of the window. This all led to the conclusion that Naruto had been up late at night studying the body of a woman, outside in.

"Sorry again about the whole burning up the house thing."

There was a weight against his lap and as he looked down Sasuke's head was leaning on them. The Uchiha heir was sitting on his knees with his face buried in the lap of his dobe as though he was exhausted and whispered ever so slightly, barely audible.

"Thanks."

This was surprising. Cerulean blue eyes looked stunned down at the black hair. That Sasuke even was crouching like this, the proud Uchiha, and leaning on his lap was just showing how emotionally unstable the raven was.

It was indeed touching but too bizarre for Naruto who had no second thought about giving Sasuke a hit on his head.

"Aw man, you're embarrassing me! Ahahaha!"

The blonde scratched his head awkwardly, laughing with a flushed face. This was met by silence as Sasuke did not move an inch and yet the atmosphere had changed and the air seemed heavier before the muffled voice of Sasuke was heard.

"……..Naruto…….."

"Ehehe, yeah?"

"In moments like these you are not supposed to hit my head but remain silent."

Naruto stopped laughing at once and just leaned back, the grin wiped of his face.

"Roger."

It was kinda a relief that he was told what to do since sometimes he just didn't know how to react.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright, so let's discuss how you should transform."

They were still in the kitchen and had decided to work things out at once.

Naruto had not switched position and yet sat on the chair while Sasuke stood in front of him, arms crossed and his normal expression gracing his face.

"Huh? What's there to discuss? I'll just use the sexy no juutsu."

The blond ninja scratched his forehead, genuinely confused.

"Even so there are some things you might want to change."

"Why? I don't see what's wrong with-"

"Let me explain before questioning me."

The raven interferred. He leaned with one hand on the counter.

"The boobs for example. They are too big."

"But that's hot."

Naruto whined.

"Ugh, not necessarily. Too big is quite a turn off."

"I'm telling Tsunade."

Naruto snickered.

"Stop being silly, I'm serious here. When you get pregnant your breasts will grow bigger and will only be in your way. How much fun is that?"

That thought made Naruto indeed think twice about his awesome juutsu of sexiness and wiped away the smirk of his face.

"Nng, you got a point there. So what size do you suggest?"

Sasuke turned his face away and looked out of the window before answering.

"I don't know. Maybe A cup or… below?"

In the sunlighted kitchen only the sounds from outside could be heard for a little while as Sasuke stubbornly looked out of the window and Naruto stared at the raven.

"…below A there's nothing. You know what right?"

"Well B then! Happy now?!"

Sasuke snapped at him, furrowed eyebrows, a blush adorning his face. Naruto snickered.

"Sure, whatever you say boss."

"Oh, quit laughing, it ain't funny!"

Sasuke snorted and irritated turned his head, yet still observing Naruto who surpressed his chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's next?"

"The voice."

"Voice?"

"Yeah, keep your normal voice. Consider that the kid hears it's mother's voice even in the stomach so if you were to have a different voice while pregnant and then suddenly change back it wouldn't be the same. And because you talk about double so much as a normal person it's extra important."

"Hey! That's to exaggerate!"

Sasuke smirked amused at Naruto and crossed his arms.

"Really? I think I should know since I live together with you and let me tell you this, since you moved in, there isn't twice as much talking here, but _three_ times as much. You are just oblivious."

"Am not. You are just quiet as mouse."

Naruto crossed his arms as well, glaring at Sasuke.

"But fine, I'll keep my voice, you stupid prick."

"Good. Next is…"

And so it went on for some time until both were statisfied with the result.

"Well, I need to get going."

Sasuke said, looking at the clock on the wall. Naruto looked up at him, his eyes having darker lashes and his long hair tied up into two pigtails resting upon his shoulders.

"Huh? Didn't you say you had the day off?"

"Well, there are some things I need to check in the library."

"Library. You've been going there a lot the past time. Don't tell me you do reserch there for this project do you?"

Naruto asked and raised one delicate eyebrow. The boy was now in his girl form. Looking like his normal sexy no juutsu but with smaller boobs and some other differences one did not notice much.

"Hn."

Sasuke said, getting ready to leave the house while Naruto sat there and looked at him doing so.

"… So… when have you planned that this should happen?"

Sasuke looked up at him shortly. His look showing a bit of a question in his eyes.

"I mean, you know… This baby stuff…"

Naruto scratched his neck. Somehow it felt awkward to talk about it. Maybe because it was so new and such.

"First we need to wait a month."

Sasuke replied, taking on his shoes.

"A month?! What for?"

"We need to check if that body works as it should. If you get your period it's confirmed and the chances of you getting pregnant are the highest when you ovulate."

Sasuke had already opened the door and looked casually back at him as he spoke.

"Bye."

He said to the female Naruto who grimaced at the somehow very strange thought of him being able to ovulate, before stepping out and shuting the door behind him. A bit late Naruto reacted.

"But I'm sure this body is working perfectly!!"

Muttering curses Naruto got up and made himself breakfast anew. This time he wouldn't fall asleep and he would just do simple ramen. He'd done it so often thet it _couldn't _go wrong! Just as he was about to boil the water there was knocking on the door.

Asuming it was Sasuke he cocked a brow slightly surprised and went to the door, lazily scratching his hair then without a second thought opened it, ready to tease the raven.

"You forgot your keys…?"

His voice faded away when he came eye to eye with none other than… Konohamaru.

Oh, shit! 

Naruto stared at him dumbfounded, cursing inwardly for having been so simpleminded. If he only had thought of an excuse to tell people for being a girl! Konohamaru looked at Naruto up and down. He recognized the sexy no juutsu but it was a bit different.

Naruto cracked a smile that looked pretty off and tried to greet him without showing his nervousness.

"K-Konohamaru. Yo, what's up?"

"…Ano… Naruto nii-chan, why are you transformed into a girl?"

"That- That is because… I'm training? Yeah, I wanted to see how long my chakra would manage to keep up a disguise juutsu and oh boy, I think it will last very long! M-Maybe even 10 months? Ahaha…"

Naruto laughed a small fake laugh which absolutely didn't reach the rest of his face.

_Ngg, I'm royally screwed! Not even Konohamaru would fall for that!_

The brown haired boy, who was still shorter looked up into the troubled face without saying nything for a long time. Then he let his head hang making it impossible for Naruto to see his face.

"Heh, just what I expected from the man I respect."

"…Konohamaru?"

The boy looked up with a big grin on his face and pointed at the startled blonde.

"Well, but I won't back down! I'll surpass you so you just wait! "

Konohamaru smiled with his whole face and the kyuubi vessel could swear he saw little stars sparkling in his eyes. The blonde sweatdropped.

Omg… he believed me… 

He sweatdropped.

"What did you come for by the way, Konohamaru?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right! I've come to return the scroll you borrowed me."

Konohamaru who had the scroll already in his hand threw it to Naruto who caught it with a smile on his lips, a true one this time.

"You already learned it? Yeesh, you are fast."

"Right?! I'm awesome! And I'll be even awesomer soon, you'll see! I think I might just try doing what you're doing right now."

Naruto looked at him with a disgruntled face at first but then burst out laughing.

"Oh, I really don't think you might want to do that!"

The boy looked a bit surprised at his sempai.

"Huh? And why is that?" 

A grin still impact on his face and a few chuckles escaping his lips he replied.

"You really don't have to. This is just a silly experiment and secondly you might not want to copy everything I do."

Konohamaru didn't get what was so funny and made an unpleasent grimace. If he only knew what it was Naruto was planning with Sasuke he would understand what was so amusing with what he had said to Naruto's ears.

"I ain't copying everything you do! That with painting the Hokage faces was just a one time only thing! I want to surpass you, not be a clone."

"Well, then find a way to surpass me, kay?"

Naruto grinned highly amused at Konohamaru who did not look all too happy.

"Yeah I will…"

Something was a bit strange about Naruto but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I better get going. Moegi is waiting for me."

"Oh, you're going on a date?"

Naruto teased and made Konohamaru blush.

"It-It ain't nothing like that!"

And Naruto knew that but saying it just to see the flustered face of the younger brunette was always fun.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I also have stuff to do so catch you later, ne?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

and believe it or not it leads us to the scene you read about above. Naruto being distressed in the toilets after a month… in the Lady's toilet.

"Naruto, maybe it would be better just to quit it and try another time."

"N-No. I'll try it again."

Was the response to Sakura's suggestion. The pink haired kunoichi sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Why are we in this situation anyway? I don't really believe your story that Naruto just wanted to see how long he would be able to keep the stupid juutsu up."

"Sexy no juutsu."

Came a tortured correction from behind the door and Sakura rolled her eyes at it.

"Whatever you call it. But that's beside the point. What is it that you're hiding from me?"

Sasuke looked at the door, his lips a thin line. It was no use to lie to Sakura, she knew them too well, and it was a problem. They hadn't told anyone the true story yet and had to tell everyone Naruto's not so perfect excuse "Naruto only wanted to see how long he could keep up the sexy no juutsu".

But Sakura was someone who really wasn't supposed to know because she was like Tsunade's, beside Shizune, right hand and what she knew, Tsunade eventually would find out about too which was out of question. Uchiha Sasuke had this feeling that the Hokage would not approve of what he had in mind…

"Sasuke kun?"

Sakura waited for an answer, her green eyes observing him closely. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes not sure how to answer.

"… You'll find out eventu-"

"Hey, guys I got it! … I think?"

The toilet was flushed and hands were washed before a soft click was heard and the door opened. A rather pale Naruto emerged, walking stiffly.

"Blah, this is so strange."

He whined and wriggled.

"Geez, all the commotion for a simple tampon!"

Sakura stated irritated, giving Naruto a faul look. She was obviously upset about being left out on what was going on.

"It ain't such a big deal. Be a man and bear with it for whatever stupid reason you're doing it!"

Naruto grunted disapproving at the hidden humour in that sentence. An angry Sakura was no fun to deal with.

"Ah, found you."

The three looked up and saw Kakshi sitting on top one of the rooftops giving them his usual smile. Well, they asumed he was smiling seeing how his eyes looked.

"Yo, Kakashi sensei! What's up? Haven't seen you in a while."

Naruto called over to him waving one arm delightfully.

"Oh, that might be because I've been busy with the dogs."

"Oh, that's right. You told us. How's Pakkun?"

"Totally fine. Still seeming as moody as ever."

Sakura interrupted them.

"Uh, sorry but wasn't there a reason for you searching for us?"

Their sensei looked as if he was trying to remember why he was there in the first place before he smiled again.

"Oh, that's right! Tsunade called us. We're supposed to be in her office asap."

"EHHH?! Then why are we standing here for?! Geez, Kakashi! Tell us so at once! Shannaro!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're late."

Tsunade stated irritated, as she leaned her head in her hand and tapped her fingers against the desk. Shizune stood beside her with Ton Ton in her arms.

"Sorry, Kakashi wouldn't inform us in time."

Sakura responded without a second thought. How she stood there, her back straight and her eyes looking at Tsunade… she looked so mature and different from the younger Sakura. This was what Naruto thought of as he looked at her missing the thouhtful look he earned from a concerned elderly woman.

"I want to send you on a mission again."

Naruto's face lit up as he heard those words and his attention was a hundred percent Tsunade's as he threw his arms into the air.

"A mission?! Yatta!!"

"That is after you carefully explain to me what the heck is going on."

The room fell silent. Somehow it seemed as though the air in the room got heavier and the atmosphere got darker as no one answered. Sakura glanced at her teammates with one of her eyebrows furrowed. Naruto looked down onto the floor with an undecided expression. It was a mixture between despreate, angry and frightened but Sasuke showed nothing on his face and met Tsunade's intruding look with blankness. With Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune and Kakshi's searching gazes on him he felt like the dummy in the spotlight and very exposed without being able to talk himself out of this. They were all too clever to believe stupid lies and beside that he kinda had a black out for he could not find any excuse good enough.

"As the Hokage, I demand an answer."

Silence again. Tsunade took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"I can't send you out on a mission like this, I hope you understand that… "

Naruto looked up with an open mouth.

"No! You're wrong! I can fight! I'm capable to take on missions! That I'm currently using a juutsu the whole time doesn't drain my chakra so much! I barely notice actually! I'm just as-"

The Hokage abruptly stood up, sending the chair to the ground behind her.

"I SAID, I CAN'T SEND YOU OUT ON A MISSION LIKE THIS!!!!"

Tsunade yelled at him silencing the startled boy who'se lips were but a thin line and eyes showing how upset he was about it all.

The 5th spoke in a low, dangerously low, voice.

"I hope I made myself clear. If this goes on, you'll be a trouble for Konoha for you can't work like that… Every little bit of your chakra can be desperately needed in a fight and I think you of all persons should know that. So if you don't tell me at once what's going on…"

Her eyes shifted between the seemingly unmoved Sasuke and the distressed Naruto.

"…I'll have to remove the juutsu by force."

Naruto's eyes widened at the threat.

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh, you'd be surprised of what I am capable of little brat!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. Now what? He sure as hell wouldn't break it off now that he already had started! And transforming himself into a perfect woman hadn't been a piece of cake either! It was quiet in the room yet the silence seemed load, like buzzing in the ear for a while.

"A few more days."

The apathic voice of Sasuke broke the tension.

"Just give me a few more days."

And all eyes were on him. It was now the Uchiha who was in the spotlight. Even Naruto seemed startled.

Tsunade didn't seem convinced and only rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not really statisfied with that-"

"I said a few more days."

Sasuke interupted rudely, his face not betraying any sign of what he might be thinking or feeling. Then he simply turned around and left the office. Naruto looked after Sasuke and shifted to look at Tsunade. She obviously had no comment and only looked at Naruto disgruntled. The blond seemed undecided of what he should do but decided to go out as well, leaving Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune in the office. He was feeling nervous and very uncomfortable.

In the office Sakura looked at Tsunade worridly. They all had already talked about this with each other and all were equally worried. The 5th remained quiet as if thinking.

"Kakshi…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to try to get information about what's happening. They're obviously up to something and I'm not sure wheather what they're doing is good or not."

He simply nodded.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking down the hallway, heading for the exit. His stomach hurt. Probably because of his period but something else caused it to stirr…

"Only a few more days?"

Wasn't that too soon?

A./N.: SORRY!!! I'm terribly sorry for the delay! I really am! But I have a good excuse! You see this past time, about ¾ of this year, I've been having this huuuuuuuuge writers block! I'm not even sure if it's totally over so I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit lame. '

_**I can't promise you that I'll update soon and I'm pretty sure that there will be a lot of long breaks between the updates of chapters. I have some plans for this story but those are big happenings and I'm not sure how to write about 9 months without it getting boring! I think I have to read some other Mpreg stories but I haven't found one that suits me. Unfortunately most of them contain too much fluff to be reasonable, no really thought trough story and ooc Sasuke or/and Naruto. If you can recommend a good one I'd be grateful. ) Thanx for reading this and a big thanx for all of you who reviewed! Reviews always get me fired up (especially long ones) and sometimes they seem to heal writers block! X3THANK YOU!!!**_


End file.
